Wednesday
by toma QED
Summary: Super belated vday fanfiction sekalian kado ultahnya Muscat :D royai, RST, sedikit fluff & Ooc. Jangan lupa drop review plizz..thx


**Wednesday**

Um… warning…let say, ini adalah cocktail angst, campur fluff, mungkin diberi sedikit topping M. Tapi masih dalam batasan T.

Ah..iya. kalau ada yang protes, kenapa Wednesday bukan Thursday padahal vday tahun ini kan hari kamis…ya….salahkan…salahkan….jangan salahkan aku pokoknya. ;p Pengen aja…hehe –kabur sebelum dilemparin sendal-

--

Hari itu hari Rabu.

Dan seperti pada hari Rabu lainnya, Hawkeye, seperti kebanyakan tentara lainnya, mendapatkan jam keluar makan siang yang lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Ruang makan penuh oleh hiruk pikuk para tentara. Bau kari – seperti rabu biasanya, nasi kari dengan ayam adalah menu utamanya – dan bau lumpur –dijelaskan oleh keadaan hujan di luar, berkas becek kecokelatan di lantai serta beberapa tentara kenalan Hawkeye yang basah kuyup sekujur badan.

Tanpa suara Hawkeye merayap maju di belakang antrian makan. Di depannya adalah dua orang panglima yang dengan berapi-apinya sedang membicarakan acara nanti malam mereka. Bukan. Hanya satu yang berapi-api. Yang lainnya mendengarkan sambil menyembunyikan kekesalan di dalam hati. Ataukah itu keirian.

Mungkin simpati – akhirnya Hawkeye memutuskan – karena wanita yang diceritakan panglima satu yang mirip Brenda di depannya itu bukan sama sekali tipe wanita ideal idaman kaum adam yang normal.

Mungkin juga lelaki itu memang seorang masokis.

Hawkeye tetap terdiam.

Di belakangnya kini adalah sepasang tentara yang jelas kedua-duanya sedang kasmaran – dan terlalu blak-blakkan menunjukkannya.

Sang lelaki, Hawkeye tidak terlalu perduli untuk menengok ke belakang dan mengidentifikasi siapa atau apa kedudukannya, berkali-kali membisikkan _'I love you's _pada sang wanita. Entah apa pula yang dilakukannya yang membuat sang wanita beberapa kali mendesahkan nafas cepat dan menyuruh lelaki itu berhenti menggodanya.

Hawkeye tidak perduli. Dia maju dalam senyap.

Petugas pemberi makanan hari ini tidak memperdulikan kalendernya. Tetap kasar dan berantakan seperti biasanya. Lelaki besar berewokan mantan penghuni penjara itu menyiramkan kari cokelat yang cair itu ke atas nasinya dan mengisyaratkannya untuk cepat pergi. Hawkeye pun dengan senang hatinya cepat-cepat meninggalkan langkahnya dari sana berbaur di antara ratusan tentara lainnya, mencari tempat kosong untuk dirinya. Sendirian kalau bisa.

Ada beberapa, menurut pengamatan Hawkeye, yang amat bersemangat menjalani hari ini. Lainnya, kebanyakannya, lesu.

Hal yang seperti ini bukan suatu kejutan buatnya. Jelas saja, sebagai anggota militer yang aktif, mereka tidak punya waktu kosong yang cukup banyak. (Tentu saja saat itu belum ada yang namanya lima hari kerja, dua hari istirahat. Lagipula dalam kemiliteran, tidak ada kata istirahat. Pergantian giliran jaga, begitu mereka memanggilnya. Semua siap sedia dan tidak boleh lengah. Kerja. Kerja. Kerja.) Waktu untuk mencari pasangan hidup disita untuk menjaga pasangan normal, para penerus bangsa, anak-anak amestris, negara mereka.

Kalaupun ada pasangan di antara mereka, seperti kedua orang dibelakangnya tadi, pastinya mereka tidak memegang jabatan penting yang kerap kali menjadi incaran para petinggi militer yang tidak senang pada daun muda yang punya potensi besar menginvasi pangkat mereka.

Orang-orang yang bertarung untuk naik dengan pelan-pelan, dengan sedikit kebanggaan ketika Hawkeye memikirkannya karena hal ini membuatnya berbeda dengan tentara-tentara di sekelilingnya, akan tetap menjaga diri mereka rendah dan tidak mencolok. Berdiam-diam di bawah tanah dalam kegelapan, seperti sebuah benih di balik salju. Hawkeye percaya bahwa suatu hari, ketika musim dingin berakhir dan matahari muncul, gebrakan baru akan terjadi dalam negara ini. Dan semua itu adalah peran mereka. Mereka yang berbeda namun tidak berbeda dari orang-orang yang sedang tertawa ria disekitarnya sekarang.

Tapi hal yang seperti itu hanyalah idealisme Mustang saja. Idealisme lelaki itu yang ditularkan pada bawahannya dan telah terpatri dalam benak Hawkeye sejak mulai mereka bekerja sama.

Tentu saja permainan mereka tidak semudah itu. Pertarungan kelangsungan hidup terus berlanjut. Hawkeye mengibaratkan kehidupannya seperti sebuah pertunjukan realiti. Satu per satu kontestan dieliminasi.

Kedudukan mereka berarti sekarang satu sama.

Pertama Lust. Berikutnya Havoc. Lalu siapa ?

Nafasnya sesak. Keringat kembali mengucur dari keningnya. Hawkeye akan menyalahkan ruangan yang terlalu ramai ini.

Wanita itu kemudian tersadar bahwa nasi karinya akan segera mendingin kalau dia tidak melanjutkankan makanannya. Kesadaran itu sebenarnya bukan murni kesadaran tiba-tiba biasa, namun lebih kepada paranoid dirinya sendiri untuk menghentikan pemikirannya.

_Karena dia tahu siapa yang paling berpotensial menjadi korban selanjutnya. _

"Apa karinya terlalu pedas ?"

Dan si bodoh itu muncul lagi di depan matanya.

"Kolonel ?"

"Oh, maaf. Apa kursi di sini ada yang mengambil ?"

Hawkeye menggeleng. Mustang menaruh nampannya dan duduk di depannya. "Kelihatannya karinya amat pedas ?? oh, aku tidak terlalu suka pedas. Padahal sudah kuberitahu Uni agar koki militer tidak membuat masakan yang terlalu pedas. Lidahku bukan lidah timur walau tampangku menghianatinya."

"Tidak…tidak pedas sama sekali. Hanya saja hari ini terlalu banyak tentara yang punya jam istirahat makan pada waktu yang sama. Sepertinya kita harus membuat alokasi waktu rehat siang yang baru untuk mengurangi kesesakkan di sini sekaligus menanggulangi kekurangan tentara yang bertugas."

"ow..ow…Hawkeye. Jangan sampaikan itu pada Fuhrer tercintamu. Ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang diluahkan semua pekerjaannya."

"Bagaimana kalau anda lebih baik mengalokasi jam makan siang daripada menghitung jumlah cokelat dan surat cinta yang anda dapatkan hari ini ?"

"Hoa..hoa…sebentar. Sebentar, Hawkeye. Aku mencium bau busuk dalam nadamu. Apa itu namanya ? cemburu ?"

"Saya lebih suka menyebutnya sarkasme, sir."

"Bahkan sang Fuhrer tidak dapat mengubah selera humormu yang buruk, Hawkeye."

Wanita itu menyembunyikan senyuman tipis.

"Anda makan siang di sini."

"ya…"

"Padahal saya kira anda akan keluar makan siang sambil menerima lebih banyak surat cinta dan cokelat lagi dari gadis-gadis di luar sana."

Mustang mengangguk dalam persetujuan. "Benar sekali. Tapi kau tidak tahu, Hawkeye, betapa _cintanya _aku pada nasi kari buatan koki militer. Sampai-sampai aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk bolos di hari rabu."

Hawkeye membalas mengangguk, seolah dia amat setuju pada kolonel yang punya seribu satu udang di balik batu.

"Anda sangat benar sekali. Anda _terobsesi _pada kari."

Mustang tercengir.

--

Hari itu hari Rabu.

Dan karena hari itu hari Rabu, maka jam istirahat makan siang militer lebih panjang dari biasanya.

--

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar ?" Mustang menawarkan Hawkeye sambil mereka menaruh nampan kotor mereka ke tumpukan piring kotor di sudut ruangan.

"Atas dasar apa ?"

"Kau ini benar-benar defensif pada hal-hal yang menurutmu sensitif dan mengacu pada hal-hal yang lain. Niatku murni dan tulus." Sang buaya lalu membuat muka terluka.

"semua laki-laki itu berandal." Tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi, wanita itu menyingkirkan sisa makanan dalam piringnya ke dalam tong sampah, lalu menumpukkan nampan kotornya di sebelahnya. Dia membuka keran lalu membilas tangannya, yang diikuti oleh kolonelnya selanjutnya.

"touché. Kau baru saja membuat hatiku berteriak."

Mustang berhendam. Matanya menyorot tentara-tentara yang masih riuh di ruang makan. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan eksistensi mereka di sudut ruangan.

"tentu saja untuk berolahraga setelah makan siang yang berat."

Hawkeye menghentak kedua tangannya sebelum mengambil kain lap di sisi keran. "Presiden Bradley sudah menunggu saya, sir. Bagaimana kalau anda membawa Hayate jalan sambil menurunkan makanan anda itu ?"

"Secara tidak langsung kau menyuruhku menggantikan tugasmu…" Alisnya naik tajam. Bibirnya dilengkungkan ke dalam. "Bagaimana dengan satu dua teguk minum di bar sepulang kerja ?"

"Anda serius mempunyai waktu untuk satu dua gelas yang bisa berakhir dengan berbotol-botol bir ?"

"Mengapa tidak ? Aku kosong nanti malam…" Mustang menghentikan langkahnya lalu menyeringai. "atau…"

Hawkeye dengan tampang terganggunya, amat terganggu sesungguhnya, berbalik sambil menatap atasannya dengan penuh hati-hati.

"Apa ?"

"Atau…" nadanya bermain-main. "Jangan-jangan Letnan satu Hawkeye _memang benar_ sedang jalan bareng dengan Sersan Trumnan ? Aih…sial. Kalau benar berarti aku harus mengutang Fullmetal hari kalau aku lebih percaya gossip di kamar ganti pria…"

"Anda _benar-benar percaya _gossip itu, sir ??!"

"Siapa tahu…" Mustang tersenyum-senyum nakal lagi. "Kalau kau memang ada kencan, silahkan… Tapi kalau tidak," tangannya terbuka lebar. Dia menyengir mata hawkeye yang terjulak ke depan itu dalam kemuakkan dan ketidakpercayaan. "_join the club_…. Kita minum-minum nanti malam."

"Demi Tuhan, sir, Saya tidak –"

"KOLONEL MUSTANG !!"

Keduanya berbalik melihat beberapa kumpulan tentara wanita berbondong-bondong menuju ke arah mereka.

"Saya permisi dulu, sir… Presiden Bradley telah menunggu saya." Wanita itu lalu mengambil langkahnya meninggalkan Kolonelnya dibawah serbuan cokelat fangirl-isme yang tidak terkendali.

"Tu-tunggu, Hawkeye !! Jadi, pembicaraan kita tadi –"

Tangannya melambai tanpa dia sendiri berbalik. "Kita teruskan nanti saja…Jam tujuh ?"

Mustang setelah itu terperangkap diantara keributan masa selama setengah jam sebelum dia dapat menemukan jalannya kembali ke kantornya yang tenang dan damai…

- dan ironisnya, terlalu sunyi….

--

Hari itu hari Rabu. Dan hari Valentine.

Dan karena hari itu hari Rabu dan Hari Valentine, maka tentara yang bekerja di belakang meja mendapat jam pulang yang lebih pagi. Waktu untuk keluarga dan bersosialisasi, kata pemerintah.

Sebenarnya intensi mereka hanyalah untuk menghasilkan kinerja yang lebih baik setelah para personilnya diberi waktu istirahat.

Ah…tapi siapa yang peduli…yang penting pulang pagi…

--

Bar militer tidak mengenal hari Valentine.

Di kala setiap rumah makan menghias langit-langit mereka dengan pita-pita berwarna merah jambu dan patung dua ekor angsa yang paruhnya saling bertemu di display depan, memberi sentuhan pasangan di setiap menunya, menempelkan gabus-gabus berbentuk hati di dinding-dindingnya, dan menyiapkan lilin-lilin untuk meja berdua, Bar militer masih tetap polos dan dingin seperti biasanya. Remang-remang. Tidak ada harga khusus untuk pasangan – lagipula memangnya ada pasangan yang mau menghabiskan hari yang special itu di tempat redup yang tidak berperasaan itu ?

Mustang sejak sampai tadi, tidak dapat menghitung berapa kali sudah dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setiap kali matanya mengeloyor ke sekitar ruangan dan menemukan wajah-wajah tentara yang dia kenal. Bersyukurlah bar ini untuk tentara-tentara single yang melipur lara sambil bermabuk-mabukkan bersama dengan kawan-kawan seperjuangan mereka.

Perhatiannya kini teralihkan kepada jam tangan emasnya yang telah melewati angka lima dari jam tujuh. Kilat di luar menyambar. Dia dapat mendengarkan rintik hujan tajam yang menghantam genting bar itu. Dengan cepat frekuensinya bertambah. Menghantam genting, tanah, pohon…

_Oh. Sial._

Hawkeye belum datang. Dan ini adalah anomali.

Secara refleks dia selalu setengah melompat, menengadah ke belakang untuk memeriksa pintu ketika denting bel-bel kecil itu bergemerincing, berharap menemukan sosok pirang berseragam militer yang menggigil, dengan setiap langkahnya meninggalkan tetesan air di atas karpet merah kusam itu.

Tapi yang dia temukan hanyalah perwira-perwira yang kehujanan, boot mereka penuh lumpur, berjalan dengan kasar menuju ke bartender untuk memesan minuman.

Guntur menggelegar.

Mustang menggetukkan jarinya ke atas meja, kemudia meneguk birnya yang masih tiga per empat gelas itu hingga bersih. Tenggorokannya panas - hal yang baik. Sensasinya mengurangi kecemasannya.

Dia kembali memainkan ketukan tak berrima yang semakin lama semakin dipercepat. Setiap ketukan mewakili ketidak-pastiannya. Homonculus. Hawkeye. Selim. Presiden Bradley.

Mengapa sih dia tidak pernah dibiarkan hidup bahagia ? Dia bujangan berumur tiga puluh !! Lelaki lain pada umur seperti itu mungkin sudah berkeluarga, mungkin dengan satu atau dua anak kalau kinerjanya amat produktif. Mungkin di hari seperti ini, dia akan pulang ke rumah, disambut oleh derap langkah anak kecil, lalu dia akan menggendong mereka dan memberikan kecupan di dahi. Kemudian, seorang wanita akan menyambutnya, mengecupnya, menanyakan harinya, dan mereka akan merayakan hari kasih sayang ini…dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Lihat kenyataannya. Komplotan homunculus tidak berhenti bergerak. Tidak bahkan di hari penuh bunga dan cokelat ini.

_Sialan ! _Mustang mengutuk, _mereka yang sudah tidak punya daging dan perasaan lagi mana punya cukup hati untuk mengerti soal kasih sayang…?_

(walau mereka telah membunuh dan menghancurkan dan membinasakan tanpa perasaan dan mereka menekan kasih sayang itu sendiri seminimal mungkin agar tidak ada yang merasa terluka pada akhirnya, tapi setidaknya mereka masih punya nurani. Setidaknya mereka masih beda dengan mereka yang tidak punya hati sama sekali…)

Mustang menuangkan birnya lagi di atas mugnya, lalu mulai meneguknya. Kali ini perlahan-lahan. Dia menahan cairan itu di dalam mulutnya, lalu melepaskannya ke tenggorokannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Cairan itu kembali melompat diantara terowongan kerongkongannya. Membilas kecemasannya. Memvakumkan pikirannya. Dia terbawa pada buaian langit ke tujuh.

Panasnya..

Dia mengenal perasaan seperti itu. Ketika jantungnya terpacu cepat hingga rasanya otot-ototnya sudah berkontraksi semaksimal kemampuan mereka. Keningnya berpeluh. Semuanya berpeluh. Adrenalinnya berada di atas produksi.

Rambut pirang panjang yang terbelit di sekeliling jarinya terasa lembab dan dingin. Halus. Seperti pengalaman bermain pasirnya pertama kali. Satu per satu jatuh terselip di jemarinya.

Mustang mendamprat dirinya sendiri karena dia sempat meragukannya. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika dia hendak menghendus rambutnya.

Dia takut bau asap akan menghancurkan ketenangan malam itu.

( dan Hawkeye mengerti. Dia berkedip lalu menggeleng, dan sejak itulah dia tergila-gila pada rambutnya.)

--

"Kamu terlambat."

Wanita itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Anda melamun."

Di luar masih hujan, dan wanita itu tidak kehujananan. Tapi dia juga tidak menyadari adanya kehadiran seorang wanita pirang yang berhenti di depan pintu bar.

"Kamu…tidak lewat pintu depan."

Kening Hawkeye berkerut.

"Anda berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal…" Matanya menyelidik gelas kosong di hadapannya. "yang ke berapa ?"

Mustang mengangkat gelas birnya. Lampu redup bar tersebut di pantulkan di atas kaca bening dengan sisa sedikit cairan di dasarnya. Dia memutar-mutarkannya pelan. "tiga."

Hawkeye menatapnya hening. Mustang mengodekan telunjuknya pada pelayan untuk mengisi gelasnya lagi dan memberikan gelas lainnya letnannya.

Dari sudut matanya Hawkeye menangkap bayangan pasangan di bawah payung berjalan melewati mereka di seberang kaca etalase yang kaburi oleh rintik hujan. Yang pria merangkul, wanitanya merapatkan diri pada yang pria untuk mencari kehangatan, seolah saat itu adalah jaman batu di mana para manusia gua duduk berdekatan di sekitar api unggun untuk melawan dinginnya badai salju yang luar biasa.

Pandangannya diedar lagi pada satu-satunya lelaki di sisi kanannya yang sedang meneguk cawan besar di depannya.

Sang Flame Alchemist. Sang lelaki yang dingin, sangat dingin hingga membeku, di dalamnya.

Bola mata lelaki itu berputar ke arahnya. Hawkeye tahu kalau Mustang mendapatinya sedang menatapinya. Bibir lelaki itu melengkung ke atas, tapi wanita itu tidak akan memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk memverbalkan apa yang baru saja terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Dia berhendam.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan tajam.

"Anda merusak hari valentine anda, sir…"

Mustang melempar tampang bodohnya.

"Hari ini hari Valentine untuk para pasangan. Bagi mereka yang seperti kita ini, hari ini adalah hari rabu."

"anda betul-betul pesimistik."

Siku mereka bersentuhan ringan. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan apakah itu dilakukan dengan sengaja atau tidak. Bahkan, hal tersebut tidak ada yang memperhatikan sama sekali.

"yah…Aku ini hanya seorang yang realistik. AKu tidak bisa menyatakan bahwa aku merayakan hari valentine kalau aku tidak punya pasangan... Lagipula banyak orang militer melalaikan hari ini sama seperti hari-hari biasanya."

"Realistik ?" Mulutnya dibulatkan dalam keterkejutan. "Saya kira anda adalah manusia idealistik sejati…"

"Kita _semua_ makhluk idealistik. Hanya saja parameternya yang berbeda."

Hawkeye mengangguk-angguk lalu keduanya tenggelam dalam penghayatan keheningan sementara itu.

Kesunyian -sebenarnya- telah lebih banyak berbicara menyuarakan hati mereka daripada ketika mulut mereka menyuarakan otak mereka.

"Soal tadi pagi…-"

Sengiran itu muncul kembali.

"Aku…cuma suka menggodamu." Mustang memintir alisnya ke atas dan membengkokkan bibirnya. "tampangmu yang terganggu itu tidak ternilai…"

Dia tidak tertawa.

"Anda tahu yang sebenarnya."

Karena memang keduanya tahu yang sebenarnya. Sesungguhnya hal yang seperti itu pula rasanya tidak perlu disuarakan dengan keras, karena gelombang dari mata mereka telah meneriakannya. Sentuhan yang kelihatannya tidak sengaja telah mendeklarasikan pada dunia tentang kebenaran yang tidak pernah ditutupi - hanya, disamarkan. Memar-memar kebiruan di atas kulit di balik seragam mereka telah menjadi saksi bisu setiap sesi mereka.

"benar."

Hawkeye tersenyum, lalu ikut meneguk birnya.

"Benar."

--

Hari itu hari rabu.

dan Mustang dan Hawkeye duduk bersampingan di sebuah bar kecil dekat markas besar militer tempat mereka bekerja, dalam konteks dua kolega bujangan yang sedang merayakan hari kasih sayang itu.

Dan karena secara tradisi, tanpa tahu siapa yang memulai, menyatakan bahwa para bujangan yang merayakan hari valentine di bar militer akan lebih mudah dapat pasangan hidup yang langgeng, maka potongan gambar seperti itu tidak bermakna apa-apa.

Setidaknya tidak di mata orang.

--

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu bar berdencing pelan. Deras hujan di luar seolah mereka sedang berada di alam terbuka, sebuah piknik di sisi air terjun. Angin kencang bertiup masuk ke dalam ruangan bar yang hangat.

Dinginnya meresahkan.

Hawkeye mengetatkan seragam militer birunya.

Mustang mengangkat alisnya lalu mengetukkan gelas birnya ke atas meja.

"Umur dua puluh lima dan belum berpasangan…." Dia mulai minum lagi. "Kamu tidak _takut_, hawkeye ?"

(Tahun-tahun yang telah dijalani Hawkeye bersama dengan Mustang telah mengajarinya banyak pehamaman akan lelaki itu.

Dia mengerti setiap kode di balik kata-katanya. Dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu benci ketika dirinya diasosiasikan dengan api. Dia tahu bahwa Mustang adalah seorang tipe pemabuk yang sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia tahu bahwa Mustang bukanlah seorang buaya yang hobinya mengejar wanita.

Dia mengerti bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada lelaki itu, dan dia tidak mau berbohong pada lelaki itu.)

"sedikit…." Wanita itu berbisik lirih. Kedua tangannya di letakkan di atas tempurung lututnya. Kakinya digoyang-goyangkan seolah ada nyamuk di bawah bayangan meja panjang itu…nyamuk atau makhluk yang lebih menyeramkan dari serangga penghisap darah itu. "yah… mau _bagaimana_ lagi…Saya yang _paling dekat_ dengan _lelaki_ tapi paling _payah_ tentang _lelaki_."

Mustang mengerutkan dahinya.

_Selim persetan…_

Jawabannya tidak melenceng jauh dari apa yang dia harapkan untuk dengar, tapi dia sendiri belum mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan pernyataan balik padanya.

Akhirnya dia mengatakan "Kita akan mencarikan_nya_ untukmu suatu hari…"

daripada _'tidak apa-apa…' _atau _'semuanya akan baik-baik saja.' _

(Permainan ini terlalu berbahaya. Kontestan yang diyakinkan bahwa keselamatan mereka berada dalam jaminan hanya akan jadi korban-korban pertamanya saja.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan ratunya mati duluan sebelum dia menghancurkan benteng dan raja lawannya.)

Sejenak Hawkeye tidak merasa kedinginan lagi.

--

Mustang mulai kelihatan mabuk.

Beberapa kali dia mengoceh celotehan-celotehan tidak berarti, beberapa berisi vulgariti, lainnya berisikan cemooh soal hal-hal trivia mengenai pihak intern militer.

"…dan kau tahu, Hawkeye, dan tentunya kau tidak tahu kecuali kau pernah mengintip ke kamar ganti pria, bahwa para personil militer mengenakan bokser berwarna-warni yang tidak kalah dengan fashion bra wanita… Kau tahu, Hawkeye, Letnan Havoc dan sersan Benedict, kau tahu dia ? Yang pendek kerdil mirip fullmetal dan berambut merah – ohoho..bukan..bukan tes benedik. Kau tahu, sersan yang sering terjangkit influenza dan selalu membawa tisu ke mana-mana untuk menerbangkan hidungnya. Ya..ya…dia.Havoc dan Benedict sempat mengajukan proposal padaku untuk mengadakan fashion show bokser militer. Bagaimana menurutmu ? Menarik bukan ? Hijau dan oranye untuk musim semi, merah dan kuning untuk musim panas –oh ! jangan lupa bercorak bunga-bunga hawai !! Cokelat, hitam – ah, warnanya biasa, tidak menarik, untuk musim gugur dan putih dan biru untuk musim salju.. Bagaimana ?? Ide cemerlang kan ?? Oh, tentu saja segera aku absahkan… Hal yang seperti ini justru yang diperlukan kemiliteran untuk berkembang ? ahahahahaha…"

"ya, sir. Ide yang amat cemerlang. Anda mabuk."

"Oh, aku tidak, Hawkeye. Tunggu, kau mau ke mana ?? Duduk sebentar di sini dan dengarkan aku bicara…"

"Anda perlu seember air dingin untuk mengembalikan kesadaran anda…"

"Air dingin? Kau kedinginan ?" Mustang lalu berdiri dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja. "Bartender. Aku perlu sepuluh botol bir untuk menghangatkan rekan kerjaku yang kedinginan ini."

"Oh ! Tidak…tidak. Tidak ada pesanan minum lagi dari Kolonel Mustang. DIa mabuk. Bisa tolong taruh tagihannya atas nama Kolonel Mustang di rekening militer ? Terima kasih…" Hawkeye dengan lekas menarik lelaki itu dari atas meja, "- Sir !! Turun !!!"

"Aku dataannnggg…"

Dan dia melompat ke arah Hawkeye, mendesaknya ke atas karpet biludru militer yang kusam itu dan terdiam di atasnya untuk beberapa saat tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

"Katakan aku sedang berada di surga…"

Dia menarik nafas panjang lagi sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan sementara yang didapatkannya.

--

"Aku tidak mabuk."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku minta maaf."

Hawkeye berhenti sebentar di kala lampu merah menyala dari atas tiang lampu lalu lintas. Beberapa pasangan kembali lewat menyebrangi jalan di depan mereka, saling merapat satu dengan yang lain.

Hawkeye mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seorang sedang cemburu…" Mustang menggoda. Dia kemudian membuka pintu jendela lebih besar untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak angin.

Dia perlu mengurangkan konsentrasi bau bir di dalam mobil yang telah mengalahkan wangi yang disayanginya.

"Tidak…"

"Keningmu berkerut."

"saya sedang memastikan apakah yang baru lewat tadi adalah fullmetal dengan gadis dari Liesenburgh itu atau tidak…Sepertinya bukan…"

"Nah ! Itu dia. Seseorang sedang cemburu."

Mustang menyeringai lebar. Pernah Hawkeye berpikiran bahwa dia punya relasi dekat dengan Chesire catnya Alice.

"apa ?!"

"Kau baru saja mengeluarkan alasan yang ilogis. Biasanya kau pandai berdalih, tapi barusan itu benar-benar alasan yang tidak dapat diterima. Keberadaan Fullmetal tidak perlu diamati hingga keningmu yang mulus itu berkerut ! Dia terlalu pendek untuk mudah dibedakan diantara kerumunan orang… bukannya itu juga katamu dulu ?"

Hawkeye menyembur sebentar mendengar komentar Mustang tentang dirinya. Segera diinjakknya gas dalam-dalam ketika lampu hijau mulai berkedip tanpa memperdulikan Mustang yang hampir melompat dari tempat duduknya. Dia berhendam.

"daripada mengkomentari keadaan orang lain, lebih baik lihat keadaan anda sendiri dulu, sir… Anda tahu bahwa aksi terakhir anda tadi itu sungguh….sungguh… -"

Aneh dia tidak dapat menemukan ajektiva yang tepat untuk mengisi poinnya. _Memalukan_ Dia pernah berpikir bahwa sekali-kali hal yang seperti ini perlu dilakukan. _Berani ? _Rasanya itu terlalu berlebihan… oh. _Berlebihan !_ Dia bisa mengatakan itu kalau dia tidak cukup menikmatinya.

"tolol ?"

Jawabannya keluar secara natural dari mulut pasangannya. Hawkeye tersenyum, lalu mulai tertawa lebar.

Tolol. Mustang memang tolol. Amat tolol, hingga hal itu telah menjeratnya dan membuatnya ketagihan kepadanya.

"Anda…anda bodoh sekali, sir !!"

"Bodoh?? Apa maksudmu, Hawkeye ?!! Kau perlu diberi pelajaran nanti !!"

Keduanya bertatap-tatapan dalam hening untuk beberapa detik, untuk kemudiannya pecah lagi dalam tawa histeris.

"Sudah kukira anda memang rajanya alasan di balik alasan…"

"Apa ?? Aku ini polos dan tidak bersalah !!!" dan kembali sekali lagi dia menyengir lebar. "naaah…Hawkeye…. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang? Huh ?? Huh ??? Coba katakan padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu…"

Jantung Hawkeye berdebar cepat. Dari leher hingga ubun-ubunya terasa panas. Dia bersyukur malam ini amat gelap sehingga Mustang tidak dapat membuat ejekan lebih jauh tentang dirinya yang bersemu malu.

"s-si..sir !!!!! Berhenti mengejek saya !!! Kalau tidak saya tidak bisa mengantar anda sampai ke rumah anda satu kepingan utuh !!"

Mustang menyengir-nyengir bodoh menatapi pemandangan kabur yang mereka lewati.

Segalanya masih terlihat seperti hari Rabu untuknya, walau dia mulai memperhatikan warna-warna pink dan keberadaan sang cupid di sekitar harinya.

--

Hawkeye menghentikan mobilnya di depan apartemen Mustang. Dia seharusnya keluar dan berpura-pura mabuk lagi, namun rasanya hal yang seperti itu tidak perlu dilakukan. Mereka tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitar sana kecuali untuk seekor kucing garong yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari atas singasananya, tempat sampah lokal yang penuh dengan tulang ikan, dengan matanya yang berpendar tajam mengikuti setiap gerakan mereka.

Mustang berhenti sesaat sebelum dia memasukkan anak kuncinya ke dalam lubang kunci. Dia berbalik ke belakang, di mana Hawkeye sedang menatapinya, seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu yang belum datang juga hingga sekarang.

Keduanya kekurangan udara. Tatapan mereka menyentuh mata satu dengan yang lain.

Hawkeye tahu bahwa tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya. Sial, ini bukan cerita komik shoujo di mana mereka punya saat romantis berdua untuk berbagi kecupan selamat malam. Mereka tidak punya. Segala yang mereka sudah gagaskan selama ini hanya didirikan di atas ketersembunyian belaka.

Dia merasa bahwa ini adalah saatnya. Dia ingin melepaskan segala tradisi yang terus membelenggu hubungan mereka.

Wanita itu memajukan dirinya, sedikit berjinjit dan meraih bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman.

(akhirnya.)

Di akhir dari semua itu, Mustang menyeringai lebar sambil membuka pintunya dan mengisyaratkan Hawkeye untuk masuk.

"Oooh…sungguh. Ini kecupan termanis yang pernah kudapatkan darimu. Kau mengecupku di muka umum. Mau bermalam di sini dan menerima hukumanmu, anak nakal ??"

Hawkeye menarik nafas panjang lalu mengangguk.

Hari itu adalah hari valentine untuk Mustang, bukan lagi hari Rabu.

--

a/n : Aku setengah mati menyelesaikan fic ini. Kenapa ? Mungkin karena mulai masuk sekolah lagi, mulai ulangan-ulangan lagi, enggak ada waktu, lama menulis, otak beku. Itu dia. Untaian sebab akibat yang membuat fic ini jadi sangat sangat…_lame_. Duh…padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menaruh hint-hint tersirat antara hubungan mereka tapi rasanya gagal. T.T

yup. Soal Hari valentine atau hari rabu buat couple atau single itu diilhami sama percakapannya Chase dan Chameronnya House m.d. Judulnya, Wednesday juga diilhami sama chase yang selalu bilang 'it's Tuesday, I love you.' (tehee…chase…kenapa anak manja seperti kamu bisa jadi dokter yang keren sih ?? –mulai fangirling squee lagi-)

ehm…tidak berintensi buat bikin fluff dan OOC total di akhir-akhirnya, tapi rasanya tanpa gula dan hal yang manis-manis, aku tidak dapat bertahan…(Otak perlu gula !! Royai fangirl juga perlu fluff…hehe..)

Review plisss…

P.s : ini buat hadiah super belated valentine's day 2008 ;)

P.p.s :Oh ya, denger-denger Muscat baru ultah ? Met bday !!! Sekalian kasih fic ini buat kadonya –peluk-peluk- makin tua nih…hehehe…(apa telat ya ??)

P.p.p.s: Ada orang lain yang mau ngasih tanggal ultahnya untuk diberi kado ?? Dengan senang hati saya menerima…(jangan lupa ingetin juga kalau udah deket…maklum, rada Alzheimer kalau soal tanggal ;))


End file.
